Comenzó con un beso
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Si Bella y Adam superaron sus diferencias y consiguieron amarse el uno al otro sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, ¿por qué ellos no? Lumière x Cogsworth/Din Don. Oneshot.


**_"LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA" _PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

La relación entre Lumière y Din Don ya era bastante complicada antes de que Bella rompiera el hechizo que pesaba sobre el castillo.

Din Don había entrado al servicio de los señores del castillo con dieciocho años, tras finalizar sus estudios, gracias a la recomendación de un noble muy influyente, amigo del señor (se rumoreaba que era el tío del joven, que deseaba procurarle un buen puesto). Aunque acababa de llegar de Londres, no era tan tímido como los extranjeros recién instalados en el país. Al contrario: era un honor para él servir a una familia real, sin importar que fuera francesa, española, germana o incluso hindú, y no iba a dejar que nadie le estropeara el momento tratándole como a un ingenuo extranjero. En la cocina, los sirvientes bromeaban diciendo que el rey de Inglaterra les había enviado a uno de sus soldados para hacerse con el castillo.

Lumière, por el contrario, había nacido en el castillo. Su padre estaba encargado del comedor y su madre era una de las doncellas de la señora. Ella murió dando a luz a un hermano que finalmente no sobrevivió cuando tenía cinco años. Lumière, a pesar de ello, creció como un niño revoltoso, dicharachero, indomable, pero con una gran pasión hacia la comida. De modo que, con el permiso del amo, su padre le enseñó todo lo que debía saber de ese mundo, pensando que así su hijo concentraría toda su energía en algo producente. Los resultados complacieron tanto a sus señores que decidieron dejar a Lumière a cargo de la cocina. Primero cocinaría, después tal vez se encargara de todo.

Habría sido natural que ambos jóvenes se hubieran hecho amigos, debido a que tenían prácticamente la misma edad y eran de los pocos jóvenes que había en el castillo.

Sucedió precisamente lo contrario: se odiaron a muerte desde la primera vez que se cruzaron.

Tal vez fuera por la rivalidad que sienten algunos chicos o...¡quien sabe! El caso es que no había quien los juntara en una misma habitación, y menos que trabajaran juntos. La señora Potts recordaba el día en que, a saber por qué, ambos irrumpieron en el salón gritando y protestando como energúmenos, hasta que la voz de Din Don se alzó sobre la de Lumière:

- ¡Deberías estar en la cuadra, donde te corresponde, en vez de meter tus manazas en la cocina!

La respuesta de Lumière fue un bofetón que Din Don le habría devuelto de no ser porque los que estaban con ellos les sujetaron a los dos.

Así era siempre y así siguieron las cosas pasados los años.

Por desgracia para Lumière, Din Don se convirtió en el jefe del servicio y tuvo que aguantar estar a sus órdenes. Aunque, para su consuelo, su labor en la cocina fue tan impecable que los amos decidieron darle el puesto de maître y pasó a organizar y dirigir todo lo que se cocía en ella y en el salón. A pesar de que Din Don se había aprovechado en múltiples ocasiones de su posición superior respecto a él para fastidiarle, ambos llegaron a un pacto: él no se metería con Lumière si él no lo hacía. No era fácil pasar por alto que coqueteara a todas horas con las camareras pero el nacimiento del príncipe los mantenía a todos ocupados y desviaba la atención.

Fue precisamente gracias a él...o, mejor dicho, por su culpa, que Lumière y Din Don comenzaran a llevarse bien.

Una fría noche de invierno, alguien llamó débilmente a la puerta. El príncipe Adam podría haber ordenado a cualquiera de sus lacayos que abriera la puerta, pero, desgraciadamente, la abrió él mismo, deseando saber quién interrumpía su velada. Era sólo una ancianita desvalida que le ofrecía una hermosa rosa a cambio de cobijo. Cualquiera con un poco de corazón y sentido común habría hecho pasar a la mujer pero el amo fue lo suficientemente cruel como para cerrarle la puerta y dejarla a merced de un viento gélido.

Grave error. Aquella no era una anciana corriente. Era una hechicera que había comprobado que en el corazón del príncipe no había bondad y decidió usar sus poderes para castigarlo transformándolo en una horrible bestia. Lo peor era que a los sirvientes, que no habían hecho nada y seguro que le habrían ofrecido asilo, también les cayó la maldición, solo que a ellos los transformó en objetos que seguían teniendo la facultad de hablar y moverse.

Los instantes posteriores fueron una auténtica locura. Gritos, desesperación, confusión...Hubo gente que estaba tan confusa que cayó al suelo y se rompió, incrementando así la locura colectiva. El amo tampoco ayudó en absoluto. Se miró su cuerpo cubierto de pelo, se arañó con sus nuevas garras, rugió como una bestia salvaje, golpeó de una forma completamente animal a todo el que estaba en su paso hasta que, finalmente, avergonzado, furioso y aterrorizado por su nuevo aspecto, se encerró en su alcoba.

- ¿L-Lumière?-balbuceó Din Don, mirando en la dirección en la que antes estaba su compañero.

- ¿Di-Din Don? ¡E-Eres un reloj!-exclamó Lumière, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Y tú un candelabro!-replicó Din Don. Se miró las manos y comprobó con horror que ahora no eran tales.

- Mamá...-lloró Chip junto a ellos. Tenía que ser Chip, porque esa taza con su voz estaba pegada a una tetera que había a su lado.

- Tranquilo, Chip, cariño. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo-trató de calmarlo la señora Potts, convertida en aquella tetera que trataba en vano de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

Recordarían durante toda su vida aquel momento de confusión y miedo, en que apenas podían reconocerse los unos a los otros. Tardaron días en calmarse y organizarse. Din Don, cuya principal tarea era precisamente la de organizar, no podía con aquello. No solo había ocurrido lo irracional, que el servicio se hubiera convertido en mobiliario, sino que él mismo también lo era. El shock duró meses, hasta que, poco a poco, se fueron acostumbrando a sus nuevas formas y trataron de seguir con su vida tal y como era antes.

Pero nada volvió a ser como antes. Nadie tenía extremidades para abrir la puerta y pedir ayuda salvo el amo, y él pasaba los días encerrado, gruñendo, comiendo vorazmente lo que los criados le dejaban en la puerta y durmiendo. Y tal vez no habría sido buena idea salir: ¿quién podía decirles que no destrozarían al que se atreviera a salir, creyendo que era un mueble embrujado? No, era mejor quedarse y esperar. La bruja había dicho que si el amo lograba amar y ser correspondido se rompería el hechizo, ¿no? Pues sólo tendrían que esperar a que alguien viniese.

Por supuesto, nadie fue. Los invitados se encontraban con las puertas cerradas, con el castillo completamente abandonado, sin señales de vida, y pensaron que se habían ido a otra parte. ¡No iban a atravesar un bosque lleno de lobos para ir a un lugar desierto! Por muchos años nobles y reyes trataron de encontrar al príncipe Adam pero fue inútil, no había noticias de él en ninguna parte. Cinco años después, le dieron por muerto.

Si para él la maldición fue dura, para sus sirvientes, más. Aunque, si para algo sirvió, fue para unirlos. Ahora se necesitaban los unos a los otros para alcanzar ciertas alturas, coger cosas o evitar romperse. Din Don y Lumière, aunque no les gustara, tuvieron que apartar sus diferencias también. Para cosas tan sencillas como tener luz cuando caía la noche para ajustarse el mecanismo o poder pasar la página de un libro sin quemarlo. Como tampoco era fácil verse convertidos en objetos, siempre podían compartir sus angustias entre sí o con la señora Potts, ya que aquella vez todos estaban en el mismo barco. Poco a poco fueron conociéndose, hablando sin que nadie tuviera que estar pendiente de que llegaran a las manos, animándose después de tener que lidiar con el amo (ya que ni por esas se libraban de sus roles); hasta que, finalmente, se podría decir que eran amigos. Din Don no aguantaba que Lumière tuviera un comportamiento indecente con Fifí, por mucho que tuvieran que animarse y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, y Lumière simplemente no podía soportar el humor cada vez más cascarrabias de Din Don, metiendo las narices acá y allá, pero a veces hasta reían juntos.

Los años pasaron sin efecto en ellos (obviamente, porque los muebles no envejecen) y las esperanzas se fueron agotando. Aguantaban pero veían imposible que alguien apareciera y les librara de la maldición.

- Alguien vendrá-aseguró Lumière.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-preguntó Din Don.

- _Je sais._

- La rosa ha empezado a marchitarse. Como no ocurra un milagro, estaremos así para siempre...

- ...Entonces, eso es lo único que nos queda: un milagro...

Din Don pensó en aquel momento que Lumière estaba loco por creer en milagros, sin saber que poco tiempo después apareció aquel milagro llamado Bella por la puerta, buscando a su padre perdido.

El amo la retuvo en el castillo a cambio de liberar a su padre, quien le había ofendido entrando en su morada para cobijarse y durante meses Bella tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir con sus contínuos ataques de ira. Sim embargo, poco a poco pareció domar el difícil carácter del príncipe y sentirse a gusto en el castillo con ellos. El reloj y el candelabro se sintieron muy esperanzados con la idea de que estuviera en el castillo: era una muchacha muy guapa y dulce que alegraba la habitación en la que estuviera y, lo más importante: parecía apreciar cada vez más al amo sin importarle su aspecto y sus modales.

Finalmente, ocurrió. Un "te amo" dicho en un momento crítico, cuando el último pétalo de la rosa, cayó, devolvió al castillo su brillo anterior y su forma a sus habitantes...Pero antes hubo otra epifanía que pasó desapercibida para los del castillo pero no para Lumière y Din Don.

Los aldeanos se enteraron de la existencia de una bestia en el castillo y fueron hacia allá armados hasta los dientes para acabar con ella. Sin dudar, los sirvientes se pusieron en pie de guerra y defendieron la fortaleza a base de golpes y té hirviendo. Din Don, a quien siempre le había entusiasmado el arte de la guerra, no dudó en ponerse el gorro de Napoleón que usaban los niños en sus juegos para lanzarse contra el enemigo. En esto que vio a un tipejo tratando de derretir a Lumière con una antorcha. Din Don blandió unas tijeras y bajó volando por la barandilla de las escaleras, clavándoselas en las posaderas. Aquel malnacido chilló, dando un buen brinco, y salió corriendo de allí. Aunque un poco ablandado, Lumière estaba a salvo y se lo agradeció con un par de besos en la mejilla.

Los dos le restaron importancia diciendo que había sido producto de la emoción pero ambos comenzaron a sentir algo distinto cada vez que se miraban. ¿Repulsión? Puede ser. A nadie le gusta besar ni ser besado por el tipo al que como mucho puede aguantar un rato. Pero, definitivamente, había cambiado la percepción que el uno tenía en el otro. Lumière se había dado cuenta de que Din Don se había enfrentado solo a un tipo que le podría haber reducido a cenizas sin esfuerzo para salvarle a él, a quien le insultó desde el momento en que pisó el castillo por primera vez. También...¿por qué besos y no un abrazo? Y Din Don se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando que los besos de Lumière eran realmente agradables.

Durante un tiempo, trataron de evitarse. Discutieron hasta llegar a las manos por quién había dicho que Bella rompería el hechizo. Lumière continuó con sus correrías con Fifí. Sin embargo, el asunto llegó a ser algo insostenible para ambos.

De modo que optaron por hacer lo que hacen los hombres civilizados: hablarlo en privado.

- Bueno...-comenzó Din Don, aclarándose la garganta-. Está claro que el beso se produjo en un momento de euforia y careció de significado, ¿verdad?

- _Oui_-asintió Lumière.

- Bien. No voy a negar que me produjo cierto placer porque...bueno, eran momentos realmente excitantes y uno tiende a inhibirse en esa situación...y debo reconocer que besas bien...

- _Pardon?_

- ¡Di-Digo que no hay por qué darle la importancia que realmente se merece! Tú estabas en peligro, yo te salvé, me lo agradeciste de la forma más efusiva que se te pasó por la cabeza y yo no te dije nada. Ya está. Se acabó.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Yo no te habría besado de no haber sido por la emoción y eso.

- Me alegra saberlo. Bueno, pues supongo que el asunto está zanjado. No ha habido ningún...digamos que deseo en esto. No se va a repetir. Punto y final.

Lumière asintió. Puso una mano en el picaporte para irse pero antes se volvió hacia Din Don.

- Din Don...

- ¿Hm?

- ...¿Por qué me salvaste?

- ¿Cómo que por qué te salvé? ¡Pues porque habrías muerto, evidentemente!

- Pero tú me odias y yo te odio. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo no te odio.

- ¿Cómo que no? Siempre te he parecido un golfo al que deberían haber echado hace años.

- Puede, pero también has estado allí en momentos realmente duros, y de despreciar a alguien a dejar que sea horriblemente asesinado hay una gran diferencia.

- Oh, bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo, de modo que...

- Mpf...Odio reconocerlo, pero...Se podría decir que eres mi único y mejor amigo. Nunca habría dejado que te pasara algo.

-_ Mais oui_? ¿Yo soy tu mejor amigo?

- Aunque no sea recíproco, sí. Lo eres. Ahora supongo que te burlarás de mí por...

- Tú también eres _mon meilleur ami._

- ...¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ¡Si a ti nunca te he caído bien!

- Pero, por alguna razón, sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti. De hecho, me salvaste el pellejo, de modo que...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Din Don se cruzó de brazos.

- Genial, ahora me siento totalmente incómodo-protestó.

Lumière sonrió.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi remedio para los momentos incómodos?

- Temo preguntar...

- Éste.

Lumière agarró a Din Don de los hombros y le plantó un besazo en la mejilla que le dejó patidifuso y luego rojo.

- ¡Lumière!

- Tienes suerte de ser un hombre. Si no, te habría besado en los labios. ¡Jajajaja!

- ¿Es eso lo que haces con las doncellas? ¿Juguetear con ellas hasta que pierdan su sentido de la vergüenza? ¡Asqueroso!

- De todo modos, ¿para qué sirve eso? Ay, Din Don, le das demasiada importancia a estas cosas.

- Ah, conque le doy demasiada importancia. Dime, ¿a ti te gustaría que alguien viniera y te hiciera esto delante de todo el mundo?

Tomó a Lumière del pelo y empujó su cabeza hasta casi chocar contra la suya para besarlo. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de juntar sus labios en vez de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como había previsto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su error, se separó de un empujón y se tapó la boca con una mano. Lumière le miró atónito.

- ...Lo...Lo siento...-se disculpó Din Don.

- Din Don...-musitó Lumière.

- Ha-ha sido sin querer, lo prometo...

- No, ¡tú estás enamorado de mí!

- ¡Y que te lo has creído, cerdo egocéntrico! ¡Sólo me he equivocado de lugar!

- No, tú no te has equivocado...-Lumière miró al techo, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Debí haberlo imaginado...

- ¿Qué demonios crees? ¿Que me gustan los...? ¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Yo soy un individuo respetable, no un degenerado!

- Ah, ¿no?

- ¡No!

- Entonces, dime que no te ha gustado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me ha gustado!

Lumière se llevó las manos a la cintura y esperó. Contempló como la mirada desafiante de Din Don iba perdiendo fuerza hasta terminar desviando la vista de él hacia una ventana.

- ...¡_Allez! _¡Dilo!

- ...

- Sigh...

- Vale. Adelante. Búrlate. Díselo a todo el mundo. ¡Que se entere el amo!

- ¿Y por qué? Ni que fuera algo malo.

- ¿Cómo que "ni que fuera algo malo"? ¿Es que no sabes que nadie me volverá a mirar a la cara si se enteran ahí fuera?

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

- Si no sabes guardar un secreto. Correrás a contárselo al primero que pase por tu lado.

- Yo creo que no.

Sin previo aviso, Lumière posó su mano en la mejilla de Din Don y le besó en los labios de una forma mucho más suave que como lo había hecho con él. Din Don dio un respingo al principio pero no opuso resistencia. En un momento dado, llegó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se separaron, Lumière le sonrió.

- ...¿P-Por qué...?-balbuceó Din Don.

- Me temo que yo tampoco he sido demasiado sincero contigo. Puede que...deseara tanto como tú estos pequeños deslices.

Din Don le miró desconcertado.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

Lumière asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Fifí?

- Ah, _bon..._Fue divertido mientras duró, pero me temo que con ella no siento lo mismo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

- Supongo que eso es un halago...Pero, ahora, te lo digo en serio: como esto sea alguna de tus bromas crueles...te pienso meter un balazo entre ceja y ceja.

- De eso nada. De hecho, ahora tengo que guardar el secreto también por mi propio bien.

- Tú y tu cabeza loca...

- Apuesto a que eso es lo que te gusta de mí.

- No te pases, ¿eh? No te pases.

Lumière rió.

- ¡Venga, Din Don, estamos solos! ¡Todos los demás están de fiesta! ¡Deja de reprimirte y esperar a besos accidentales para satisfacer tus deseos!

- ¡No tan rápido! Aún...Aún tengo que pensar sobre todo esto...Es...¡Simplemente es de locos!-exclamó Din Don, retorciéndose nervioso.

- ¿De locos? Sin ir más lejos, una chiquilla se ha enamorado de una bestia en este mismo castillo y ahora son muy felices, ¿por qué tú y yo no?

Din Don le miró y se mordió el labio. _Touché._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Supongo que esta historia se complementa con la que ya he contado en "El secreto".  
**

**Puede resultar bastante OOC pero, qué queréis que os diga, me ha salido así y, si veis el momento en que Lumière besa a Din Don, podréis ver que tarda en reaccionar y darle bofetones. Sospechoso.  
**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
